


The Only One

by stardustginger



Series: Eggsy Unwin Imagines [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of fluff towards the end, Angst, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Eggsy comes home from a mission feeling as though he is not good enough for you.





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fic I ever let anybody read so please be gentle.

Eggsy hesitated to even go home that night. Part of him wanted to find somewhere else to stay for the night, his mum’s or Roxy’s. His last mission had been rough. He was beaten, bruised, and bloody. This wouldn’t be the first time he had come home to her like this. At this point he knew that she was probably used to it, that she maybe even expected it most nights and he hated that. He hated making her upset or fearful for him. He hated that when he was on a mission, she was stuck home, alone and worrying about his safety. But more than anything, he hated the fact that he was what caused her distress.  
It wasn’t until he reached their apartment building that he realized where his post mission debrief walk had taken him. While completely lost in thought he had made his way back to her. Right back to his incredible Y/N. Right back to the woman he was so helplessly in love with. Even when he was internally debating coming home or not he still found his way back to the girl he considered to be his entire world. ‘I’m never gonna be able to stay away from her.’ He shook his head at this thought. Eggsy knew that he couldn’t keep doing this to her. He didn’t want to keep doing this to her.  
The brunette continues to stand outside of their building for a few more minutes, just allowing himself a chance to sort out his thoughts. He doesn’t know how long he ended up standing out there. It was not until a man staring down at his cell phone almost knocked him over that he finally decided that it was time to face the music. Taking one last deep breath he walks into the small building, heading straight for the elevator and hitting the button for his floor.  
As he walks down the hallway to their apartment, he sends a small smile to the single mother who lives down the hall and offers to help her bring her groceries inside but she declines with a kind smile and a simple ‘No thanks’. Eggsy stares down at the floor as he continues to walk, slightly disappointed that his plan to procrastinate the conversation he was about to have had failed. He genuinely didn’t think that his heart could beat any faster than it already was but he is quickly proven wrong once he makes it to the end of the hall and finds himself standing in front of their door.  
The first thing he notices once he steps inside is the sweet smell of his favorite chocolate chip cookies. The familiar scent is almost able to bring a smile to his somber looking face. Y/N always made the delicious treats when she had some spare time before he came home. She had once told him that it was an old family recipe and that her mother always made them for her when she was having a rough day as a kid. A sigh escapes his lips as he hears her footsteps coming down the hall to their bedroom. He is barely able to set down his bag before she is pulling him into a tight hug. “You’re home! I missed you while you were gone babe!” She says with such relief in her voice that it almost breaks his heart.  
“Hi beautiful. I missed you too.” He replies as he slowly pulls back from her hug to look down at his sweet girlfriend. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun with a few pieces hanging loose around her face and at the back of her neck and she is already in pajamas. A pair of fluffy polka-dot socks are on her feet. She looks adorable (like always). She gives him a warm smile, but it starts to fade when she notices the gloomy look on his face.  
“What’s wrong Eggy?”  
The old nickname still manages to make him smile. An old reminder of simpler times when they were first introduced and she had – much like many other people he had met – misheard his name. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking into the living room and sitting on their couch. He motions for her to come sit down next him and takes one more deep breath before he finally begins to say what has been stuck in his mind since his mission ended.  
“I hate making you worry about me.” He’s barely started and the look on her face is already enough to make him want to shut up. The e/c eyed girl sitting next to him looks confused and worried, which makes what he is trying to do so much harder because this, this is exactly what he is trying to stop from happening again. The entire point of what he is saying, what he is doing was to stop himself from making her nervous anymore. He closes his eyes for a second and reminds himself of what has been going through his mind for hours, of all the times he came home and she had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Or of the texts he would get from her, late at night when he was away on a mission. The ones that said things like ‘I hope you’re getting some sleep baby, but I’m still up and I just wanted to check in. Love you.’ or ‘I know you can’t tell me about what’s going on with the mission, but please tell me that you’re doing ok at least.’.  
Eggsy reopens his eyes, but this time instead of looking at her, into her kind eyes, he looks away, towards the coffee table where he sees the plate of her freshly baked cookies and his body completely deflates. His normally cocky demeanor has been replaced with one of hesitance and resignation. His shoulders are slumped and his jaw is clenched. “You shouldn’t have to spend so much time wondering if I’m gonna come home or not. You shouldn’t be stuck awake all night because you’re thinking about what kind of danger I might be in on my missions.” He glances at the floor next to the couch as he says this and notices JB sitting there with his head tilted to the side, just staring at him, as if he too was wondering what the fuck the Eggsy was doing, “I mean fuck sweetheart, you are so incredible, way too good for me. You deserve somebody who can provide you with some sense of stability. Someone who you can count on to come home to you every night. I see how exhausted you are when I get home from a mission and just when you start to get rested again, I get called away. I can’t keep doing this to you.”  
Sometime around when he had said that she was too good for him the h/c haired girl had started slowly shaking her head, looking at him in what he could only describe as pure horror. Before he could continue talking she cut him off, “Eggsy stop! I don’t care about any of that stuff! I know you can’t tell me much about your missions, but I can tell enough to know that what you do is incredibly important. You go out there and you put yourself in danger to protect other people. I will never ever be angry at you for that, for how brave that makes you baby. I would choose you over some normal picket fence life any day. It’s not even a question.”  
For the first time in minutes Eggsy looks up at her, into her e/c eyes. He is no longer able to continue to try to stay strong and Y/N can see the tears in his green eyes. Letting out a deep breath he mumbles, barely loud enough to hear, “You deserve better.”  
At this the normally collected girl bolts out of her seat next to him and throws her hands in the air before crying out, “You know what! Maybe I do, but even if that is somehow true I don’t want better! I want you!” She takes a deep breath and lowers herself to a kneeling position in front of him and gently places her hands on his knees, “I don’t care what kind of baggage comes along with you. I will gladly put up with any of it if it means that I still get to be with you and cuddle with you and love you! I love you Eggsy and I can’t stand the idea of not being your girl anymore. So please, if you genuinely believe that I would in any way be better off without you then do whatever the hell you have to get that thought out of your head!”  
The boy on the couch stares down at her and lets out a sob before collapsing forward onto the floor next to her. He clumsily pulls her towards him and hides his face into the curve of her shoulder and she carefully maneuvers herself into his lap and wraps her arms around him and for the first time since he got home she is able to truly take him in. She notices the bruises running along his cheek bones and the one surrounding his left eye. She can only imagine the bruises that lay under his suit which is now getting wrinkled by their position. After a moment, she carefully pulls away from him and rubs her thumb over his split lip.  
“Now babe please, you’re hurt. Just sit down and let me take care of you.”  
He nods while staring into her eyes and allows then both to stand up. He sits down on the couch while she rubs her hand carefully over his face one more time before she walks into the kitchen and grabs a few ice packs as well as some pain meds and water. Once he has taken the pills she sends him to get changed into some comfier clothing and grabs them both a glass of milk before sitting down on the couch and turning on the tv. She puts on some random sitcom while she waits for him to come back and finally allows herself to process everything that has just happened.  
When Eggsy walks back into the room she is just staring at the coffee table, completely lost in her own thoughts and he has to call out her name to get him to look up at him. He had changed into an old sweater and some sweatpants. When she does finally look up at him, he looks concerned and she gives him a small smile to let him know that she is ok before moving over slightly so that he can sit down next to her. Once he is comfortable on the couch beside her, she hands him the ice packs and the milk before reaching forward and grabbing the plate of cookies. They each grab a few and he places his arm on the couch behind her head, allowing the girl to rest against his side. He smiles after he takes his first bite of cookie and kisses her on the forehead, quietly telling her how much he loves her and her cookies.  
“I’m glad,” she says before joking, “I make them with love.”  
He chuckles. They spend the next few hours on the couch and they eventually end up laying down, him behind her, stomach and chest pressed up against her back. As the night goes on and they both begin to get sleepier and sleepier he begins to rub his hand up and down her arm. Just as she begins to drift off she turns her head to look at him and says, quietly, “You are right about me being terrified to lose you during a mission, but what scares me even more is the idea that you might leave me voluntarily.”  
He presses a kiss to her nose and gently tells her, “Don’t worry love. I ain’t going anywhere. I promise.”


End file.
